


Ultimate Treasure Hunting

by starrylitme



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Banter, Day At The Beach, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Slice of Life, Suggestive Themes, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: “There are a lot of treasures that can be found on this beach, aren’t there?”(Island Mode AU. In which Komaeda and Hinata find lost belongings on a beach.)





	Ultimate Treasure Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from my tumblr where this is actually a gift fic. The initial prompt was "something on the beach" and as much as I love sandcastle building and those romantic walks, I thought this would be fun.
> 
> There's not much to say. I still love these two dearly and treasure them.
> 
> Except I adore Atelier Annie and seriously wish I could play more of the Atelier series. That's only like, very, very vaguely related to this fic but it's something I felt the need to say regardless, lol.
> 
> Enjoy~~

“Yooo! Soul friend! Over here, over here!”

Souda jumped up and down, waving his hands wildly. Hinata had no idea why. It’s not like he had anything to throw.

_...Or maybe that’s his way of beckoning me. Even though I never agreed to me getting into the water with him._

And he most certainly never agreed to that ridiculous speedo Souda was wearing.

_...It’s a good thing everyone is busying themselves on the other islands._

Idly, however, he wondered where Komaeda was. He hadn’t seen him all day. He wasn’t worried, per say, but it was...weird...not knowing where he was.

(Mind you, he didn’t exactly know where a lot of his classmates were. It didn’t bother him nearly as much, and Hinata was blissfully, willfully oblivious to this tidbit.)

“HINATAAAA!!!”

Hinata waved back.

“Don’t drown!”

Souda gawked and gestured at him more furiously.

_He really wants me to join him. Ah. I really...don’t want to... But if I just stay here, he’s going to keep flailing and then injure his arms and then spend two days whining about how it’s my fault all this happened. I see your game, Souda._

“I just ate,” he called back. “And Tsumiki says I have to wait an hour before swimming. Sorry.”

“LIES!!!” Souda screeched.

Damn. He thought that would’ve worked. He needs to think of an effective excuse and stat.

Or he would’ve, if not for the sudden wave rising up.

Souda screamed, it crashed down onto him, and that got Hinata rushing forward.

“O-Oi, Souda!”

The water rushed back, leaving behind two utterly drenched bodies. One was Souda, who pushed himself up with a groan, and the other...

“K-KOMAEDA?!”

Hinata rushed to Komaeda’s side in an instant.

Komaeda was soaking wet, shivering as he coughed up water. Hinata rubbed his back, fretting over him.

“Are you alright? Can you stand?”

“H-Hic... Hinata-kun,” Komaeda croaked, turning up to him. His eyes were covered by his fringe, heavy with saltwater. “U... Uuu... Ugh...”

“Come on, let’s get you to Tsumiki,” Hinata said, taking Komaeda’s hand. He shivered from how cold it was, but pulled Komaeda to his feet all the same. Komaeda stumbled, and Hinata steadied him. “There we go. Come on.”

“I’m fine by the way,” Souda spoke up, rubbing at his nose. “My head hurts, but I’m fine. Thanks for asking.”

“Ah, sorry, Souda,” Hinata replied, laughing a bit. “Uh... It’s good to see you’re alright. I’m just...gonna take Komaeda to get checked up on. I’ll see you in a bit.”

Souda frowned, but he soon sighed and waved his hand.

“Just go. I’ll be seeing ya.”

Hinata waved back before helping Komaeda make his way to the hotel. Souda watched them go, lips pursed as he did.

Finally, he just shrugged.

“...it is what it is...”

* * *

Komaeda was fine, thankfully. He just had to swallow a few pills, drink some water, and he was good to go. Or he would’ve been if not for Koizumi demanding he strip, shoes and all, so that he didn’t catch a cold. She practically snatched up the laundry, huffing all the while and giving Hinata the stink-eye.

Hinata learned to expect this, so he politely refrained from commenting and simply waited outside the showers for Komaeda to wash himself off and change.

“Mmm...”

“Ah, Komae...” Hinata stopped, stilling as Komaeda walked out, still dabbing his hair and face with a towel. Hinata blinked once, and then hurriedly turned away, face reddened. “Y-You were supposed to get _dressed_!?”

“Hah? I am,” Komaeda said, and he could hear the pout in his voice. “I’m wearing swim-shorts. What’s your deal, Hinata-kun? You’re acting weird...”

Hinata’s ears reddened next as he grumbled. “I thought you’d wear _actual_ clothes...”

“Swim clothes are clothes. Hinata-kun, did you swallow too much saltwater, too?” Komaeda asked. “Besides, I need to go back to the beach.”

“E-Eh? Why the _hell_ would you?”

“My skull chain,” he said, sniffling. “It was missing. It must have washed up somewhere else... Despairing... I quite like it, so I would prefer it not be lost.”

With that, he headed back towards the beach, and Hinata followed him.

“You could just ask someone else to keep an eye out for it, Komaeda.”

“Oh, no,” he said. “Someone like me shouldn’t cause any trouble.”

“I don’t think they’d mind. Saionji nearly turned the islands upside down once because she lost one of her cat bows and threw a huge fit until everyone agreed to help.”

“Saionji-san is a blessedly talented symbol of hope,” Komaeda chirped. “I’m a mere talentless bug. Ehehe.”

Hinata scowled, but he soon sighed.

_This is pointless to argue with, but..._

“There are metal detectors at the market,” he said, offering a strained smile. “How about we pick one of those to help with the search? After all, it might be buried in the sand.”

Komaeda spun around on his heel, eyes wide and bright. Hinata flinched back as those eyes sparkled at him.

“Hinata-kun, you’re really so nice!” Komaeda exclaimed, a look of euphoria washing over his features. “So kind even to someone like me!”

“I-It’s just...the decent thing to do,” Hinata grumbled, waving his hands. “After all... That skull chain is important to you, right?”

“So kind!” Komaeda gushed. “Hinata-kun’s so kind, so _kind_!”

_...I-I might not even make it to the market at this rate..._

_...Be strong, Hajime. Be **strong**._

* * *

Somehow, he was strong enough.

“So I’ve never actually used a metal detector before.”

“It’s...not that hard to figure out, Hinata-kun. I think.”

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

“You’re supposed to wave it, right?”

“...Wave it...?”

“Y’know, like...sway from side to side...”

“Ooh, I see!”

“Yeah, see, like this...”

Hinata waved it over the sand, him and Komaeda watching it as it beeped. They walked along the beach, waves lapping over the sand, and weren’t having much luck.

“Aha, it’d be really unfortunate if it washed up on one of the other islands,” Komaeda sighed. “Uu, sorry, Hinata-kun...”

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” he said, waving it off. “It’s not like I have anything better to do.”

Komaeda frowned, but went back to that easygoing smile.

“So kind!”

Hinata blushed, but, thankfully, kept a firm grip on the metal detector as they continued to walk and search.

After a while, it began to beep erratically.

“ _Ah_!”

Without missing a beat, Komaeda pulled out a small plastic shovel from his plastic bucket and dove in to dig. Hinata watched, and then he perked up as Komaeda slumped.

“It’s just a piercing,” he said, holding it up. “Ah, wait, isn’t this Mioda-san’s?”

“Ooh, yeah, she sang a song about losing her piercing, didn’t she?” Hinata asked. “Wow, I didn’t think...she was being literal.”

“Well, we’ll return it to her when we get the chance,” Komaeda said, dropping it into his bucket. “Ahaha, as happy as I am to assist one of the talented... I can’t help but be disappointed.”

“Let’s keep looking, Komaeda.”

Komaeda smiled up at him and stood up with a nod.

“Okay.”

They kept walking, Hinata swaying the metal detector.

After another while, it beeped as before.

“A _ha_!”

Komaeda once again dug in with his plastic shovel.

And once again, he slumped.

“...This is...a ring?” He held it in the sun. “Mm... Yeah, this is Tanaka-kun’s ring...”

“That explains him yelling about missing one of the dual silver portals of the...underworld, was it...?” Hinata shrugged. “Well, I’m sure he’ll be glad to see it again.”

“Mm, yeah...” Komaeda dropped it into the bucket and stood up. “At least it wasn’t another piercing?”

“I guess,” Hinata said. “But let’s keep searching. I’m sure we’ll find your skull chain eventually.”

Komaeda nodded eagerly. “Yes!”

They went back to walking, metal detector swaying.

And then, erratic beeping.

“...Let’s see...”

Komaeda knelt and got to work. When his shovel clinked against something metal, he perked up. Hinata, too, drew closer in anticipation as Komaeda hurried in unburying the object.

Komaeda’s eyes sparkled as metal links were uncovered, but then they dulled when he realized.

“This is...indeed a chain but...”

“It’s way too big to be your skull chain,” Hinata sighed as Komaeda pulled it from the sand. “Actually... Yeah, I think that’s Nidai’s...”

“Ahaha... It seems I wasn’t the only person to lose things on this beach,” Komaeda laughed, even as the corner of his lips twitched. “As happy as I am to be able to help everyone else, mmm... I’m getting rather discouraged...”

Hinata patted Komaeda’s shoulder.

“Let’s...keep searching.”

Komaeda nodded again, smile faded.

* * *

No luck.

Well, that wasn’t entirely true.

They found Souda’s screwdriver, Sonia’s brooch, a buckle for Koizumi’s camera strap, Kuzuryuu’s button, Nanami’s hairpin, a zipper that could’ve belonged to anyone, mysterious tokens...

But no skull chain.

The bucket was a little heavy now with their finds, but that wasn’t the only reason Komaeda’s shoulders seemed to be wilting.

“...Um... Hinata-kun... Why don’t you go and return everyone their belongings?”

Hinata stiffened, blinking a few times.

“Eh, you sure...? We can keep looking. We’re only like...halfway through this beach,” he said. “If you want to switch though, you can hold the metal detector while I dig up whatever we find.”

“Hinata-kun,” Komaeda laughed with that waning smile. “You really are kind, but...really... I think it’d be for the best if we just cut our losses. After all, it’s getting late and... Dressed like this...” He rubbed at his bare arms. “I really could catch a cold...”

Hinata blushed, but soon frowned.

“I guess... That’s true...” He sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I’m really sorry we couldn’t find it, Komaeda.”

“Ahaha, it’s okay... Hinata-kun really is kind... If the bad luck of never finding my skull chain means I get to spend this much time with you...” Komaeda’s smile was small; his gaze was softening. “I guess that, at least, is rather fortunate.”

_...How can you say stuff like that so easily?_

Especially when words like that could make a heart race.

All this time and he still doesn’t feel he understands Komaeda at all.

“...uh...yeah.”

_Yeah, what else is there to say?_

Komaeda giggled at him.

“Hinata-kun, I think my clothes are dry, so I’ll be seeing you?”

“Yeah...”

Komaeda waved, he waved back, and just like that, Komaeda walked off, leaving him with a metal detector and a bucket full of metal findings. Leaving without that skull chain of his.

Hinata’s frown deepened, and his eyes skirted along the beach.

_That damn thing has to be around here somewhere._

He’ll return everyone else’s things, first, but... He’ll be fine. He can spare more time on this. It’s no big deal. Not at all. Not...at all.

* * *

“Hey... Can you hear me?”

Everything hurt. Everything was a mistake.

“Hey, are you alright?!”

The sun was bright and unforgiving and he had no idea _what_ he was thinking.

“ _Hinata-kun_!”

“Ugh.”

He threw an arm over his eyes to shield them. Black spots dotted his vision, but he still managed to focus on Komaeda’s pale, worried face.

“...Uh... Morning...”

“Good morning!” Komaeda exclaimed, more exasperated than anything. “What are you _doing_ sleeping on the beach again?!”

“I...” He pushed himself up, and grimaced with how his shirt stuck to his back. “Urgh... There was...a tidal wave, I think...? I just got up early in the morning to get stuff done...”

_And I didn’t find Komaeda’s skull chain last night but..._

His fist clenched, the metal links imprinting themselves onto his palm.

“I got lucky,” he said, and deposited the chain into Komaeda’s hand. “I must have grabbed that somehow while in the water. Surprise.”

Komaeda looked more pained than gracious, causing Hinata’s awkward smile to falter.

“Uh... Surprise?”

Komaeda’s lips pursed, and for a moment, he looked close to tears.

“U-Urk!” Hinata nearly choked. “I—I know you said to forget but look... _look_...! I just wanted to do something nice for you, Komaeda! Please don’t be upset! I’m the idiot who got swept away and I’m fine!”

His face was probably sunburnt, but _aside from that_.

Komaeda sniffled, wiping at his eyes with his sleeves.

“K...Komaeda...” Shakily, Hinata took and squeezed Nagito’s shoulders. “H...Hey... I’m sorry... I definitely didn’t mean to worry you...”

“H-Hinata-kun...” Komaeda shivered, breath hitching. “You’re so _nice_...!”

“I...!” Hinata, predictably, flushed. “It’s...nothing, really. Like I said, I just wanted to help you out. Everything’s fine now, alright? So, you don’t have to worry...”

Komaeda shook his head.

“Y... You’ve got that...wrong, Hinata-kun...”

_Wrong?_

“What do you mean wrong?”

Komaeda, rubbing at his nose, poked him in the chest. Right over his breast pocket. Hinata still didn’t get it, but something did feel...off. Wrong.

_Ah, what...?_

**_Fuck. Wait._ **

“M-My pin...!” he gasped, grabbing at where it was supposed to be but wasn’t. His hands ran over his shirt, even checking his tie. “Shit, did it...?!”

“I’m sorry,” Komaeda said, looking downtrodden. “The good luck of my skull chain came at the bad luck of Hinata-kun’s pin... This is all my fault...”

“No, it’s not!” Hinata screeched. “Don’t... Don’t even _start_ with that!”

“Uu...”

“ _Komaeda_!”

“Uu...” Komaeda sighed, and then perked right up. “But maybe there’s more good luck to come from this! Maybe we’ll discover your talent, Hinata-kun!”

“What?” That took him off-guard. “ _How_?”

“Think about it!” he chirped so cheerily it was like nothing happened. “Maybe your talent is something akin to... _Ultimate Treasure Hunter_!!”

“Uh, probably not,” Hinata said, once again shielding his eyes from the sun. “I mean, you help with the...treasure hunting quite a bit... If anything, I feel like you have more of a knack for it, Komaeda.”

“Ah, that’s true,” Komaeda laughed. “But that’s everything to do with luck not skill. Still... You didn’t find anything after I left, did you?”

Hinata flinched.

“...Ehe...” Hinata turned away with a huff as Komaeda giggled. “So it’s definitely _not_ your talent, then...”

“A-A lot of stuff just washes up on this beach,” Hinata muttered. “That’s part of it, I think.”

“There’s that,” Komaeda hummed, and held out his hand. His smile was soft yet bright enough that Hinata almost found it blinding against the sun. “There are a lot of treasures that can be found on this beach, aren’t there?”

The way Komaeda looked at him seemed...meaningful. So much so that Hinata reddened as he took Komaeda’s hand.

“I-I... I guess...”

Komaeda squeezed his hand with a laugh as he pulled him up.

Hinata’s heart wouldn’t stop racing, even after Komaeda let go. If anything, he felt his face heat up more as he watched Komaeda pulled his skull chain through one of his belt loops.

_Komaeda has...really defined hips..._

**_Wait, what the hell am I even thinking!?_ **

“Ah, Hinata-kun?” Komaeda turned to him, and blinked. “Eh, wow, the sunburn on your face looks really bad.”

“It’s...not as bad as it looks.” Even though his face probably looks like a tomato right now. “C-Come on, let’s get going...”

“Ah, okay!!”

His heart wouldn’t stop pounding, and when he gripped his shirt, the absence of his pin was all the more bothersome.

_Still, treasure hunting with Komaeda..._

_It’ll be bad luck if it takes a while to find it, but the good luck would be..._

It didn’t sound like a bad way to spend the day.


End file.
